You've Got Mail
by MVP Girls
Summary: UPADATE! FINALLY! YAY!Based on the movie we wrote our own version for our favorite TV characters. It has been a year since Danny’s death, and Sydney’s handler is Weiss. Vaughn has been undercover for a year, and has never met her, or has he…?
1. You Have Letters!

**You've Got Mail**

****

Disclaimer:  We don't own ALIAS, or any of the stuff that comes along with it. We also don't own You've got Mail, though that is a wonderful movie.

_Based on the movie we wrote our own version for our favorite TV characters. It has been a year since Danny's death, and __Sydney__'s handler is Weiss. Vaughn has been undercover for a year, and has never met her, or has he…?_

_A/N:  Hey all, this is our first fanfic so sorry if it sucks. Just to tell you, there are two of us writing this and so one is going to write a chapter then post it, and then other will read it, and take the story from there. It should be very interesting! Enjoy, and write us with any questions, comments, or concerns!_

**Chapter 1**

****

Sydney Bristow stumbles out of bed and hits her alarm clock on her way to the shower as she has done everyday for the past year. Ever since her life turned upside down. Being a double agent is not what it's cracked up to be. Her life is a complete lie to the people she cares about most, and they certainly don't cover the emotional stress you go through in basic training. The only person she has been able to confide in is her handler and friend, Eric Weiss, but even she has noticed him being a little distracted lately. 

"What's up with you Weiss? You seem a little higher on life today," Sydney questioned. And he had been. He couldn't stand still and the smile he had come in with had not left his face.

"That's because I am," he said. "Remember my friend Michael I was telling you about?"

"Of course you talk about him all the time."

"Well, I just got news that his undercover assignment is almost done, and he should be home any day," Weiss explained.

"Wow, well I can't wait to meet him."

They finished up the details for her counter mission to Prague. And Sydney smiled to herself as she watched Weiss skip out of the warehouse. He was a great handler, but still such a big kid sometimes. Before catching her plane, she headed home to pack and check her mail. 

As Sydney sat down at her computer, she anxiously waited for it to connect because she was hoping that he had written her back today. She almost felt stupid being so excited over a little email. But his letters meant the world to her, especially since she was still fighting to make sense of it all. He brought a calmness to her that no one else in her life could. Her heart jumped as she heard those three little words "You've Got Mail". She opened it up and began to read:

_To:  AliceinWonderland_

_From:  HockeyFan23_

                                                                                                                        _October 1, 2002___

_Dear Friend,                                                                                                      _

_Can you believe that it has been a year since we "met"? Its funny saying we've met since I have never seen you before in my life. But even though I don't know your job, where you live, or even your name, I feel as if we are the oldest and dearest friends. You know that feeling when you are finally going home for the first time in a long time, and you get this anxious and excited feeling inside? Well I'm starting to get that feeling because I'm finally going home for the first time in almost a year. I can't tell you how good it feels to know that I'm going to get to see my family and friends again. _

_Oh and I know exactly how you feel on the work-related stress issue. It just seems like no one understands how important it is to you, and even though it's hard it's worthwhile to you, even if it's tough on those around you. It's the same with all jobs. People just don't see the importance in it that we do. Well I can't wait to hear from you again, I'll try to get back to you soon, but like I said I'm in the process of moving, so it might be a while._

She sat staring at the screen, amazed that he always knew exactly what she was talking about. It made her feel better because this guy probably had a normal everyday job, and he dealt with the same issues that she did. Funny how this little email could put her life in perspective. She clicked "Reply" and quickly got to typing her response because she had to leave in a half and hour for the airport.

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

_TBC_


	2. Coming Home

**Chapter 2**

****

Michael Vaughn smiled as he packed the last of his belongings into a box. Although he was glad to be going home, he was going to miss his house in Italy. As he looked around his family room, his cell phone rang from his pocket.

"Hello?"

"MIKEY!!!" He couldn't help but laugh at Eric's enthusiastic hello.

"Hey man, what's up? You got my welcome home party all lined up?"

"Of course, me and Donovan practically have the pizza ordered."

"Oh thanks a lot."

"Well I try. Seriously though I can't wait till you get here. There is so much to talk about. A year is a long time my friend."

"Yeah I know, well I just finished packing so I'll head to the airport in a while and I'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll be waiting in the terminal," Eric said as he disconnected, Vaughn smiled as he got up to let the movers in; he was finally going home.

_The next day_

Vaughn sighed happily as he stood up from his seat and made his way to the front of the plane. As he exited the terminal there was no way he could miss Weiss who was standing on top of a chair waving his arms and yelling. He couldn't even pretend to not know him, because now everyone was looking around for "Mikey". He smiled at his best friend who jumped down and ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. 

"It is so good to have you home!" Even though he was embarrassed by his friend, he had to admit that he had missed him too. 

"It's good to be home," he replied and they made their way to the baggage claim. 

"We will be landing in LA in approximately 10 minutes, thank you for flying with American Airlines."

Sydney sighed heavily as she leaned back in her seat. Whatever could have possibly gone wrong in this mission did. Not only was she not at all stealthy in getting the disk, but she totally screwed up Weiss's counter mission, and now SD-6 had the information and the CIA didn't. God, she could be so stupid sometimes. How was she going to explain this one to Weiss?

_A few hours later inside __CIA__Operations__Center___

Vaughn sat down at his desk and decided to check his email, before he started the mountains of paperwork that awaited him. He was excited to see that his mystery friend had written him back, and he quickly opened his mail and began to read:

                                                                                                                        _October 1, 2002___

_To:  HockeyFan23_

_From:  AliceinWonderland_

_Hello again,_

_Has it really been only a year? I feel the same way you do, that we've been friends all our lives, not complete strangers who met in a chat room. How is it I wonder that you always know the exact thing to make me feel better? You have all the right answers and can make the best out of any situation. Every time I check my email I look forward to what you have to say. _

_I'm glad to hear that you are finally able to go home. Going home definitely a good feeling. My job takes me on a lot of business trips and every time I get off the plane I get that excited feeling that I'm almost home. I hope you got home safely and I'd love to hear about your flight and homecoming._

Vaughn leaned back in his chair. She was right. They did have a strange connection, what that was exactly, he would have to wait to find out. For now he had tons of paperwork to take care of before his debrief.

Sydney arrived at the CIA Operations in an even worse mood. She had just sat through a long debrief with Sloane, and it made her want to throw up. Then on her way to CIA she had hit massive traffic, and was in no mood to explain to Weiss what had happened in Prague. She walked with her head down through the hallways going over what she was going to say in her head. She was knocked out of her thoughts, literally, as she turned the corner and ran smack into another agent causing the papers he was carrying to fly everywhere.

"Dammit! Watch where you're going!" Sydney said as she looked at who she had run into.

"I'm sorry, I'm late for my debrief and wasn't really paying attention," he replied as he stooped to pick up his scattered report. 

"Well you're not the only one in a rush, so maybe you should be a little more careful next time," she said rudely as she glared at the man in front of her. Without apologizing or helping him with his mess, she continued down the hall to Weiss's office.

TBC


	3. Meet and Greet

Chapter 3

Weiss was sitting in his office playing with his yo-yo when Sydney came in. From the look on her face he could tell she was not in a good mood, but he knew the mission had gone badly and he was less than pleased with his asset at the moment. 

"Ok, so what happened?" Weiss said with a sigh.

"I don't know, things just didn't go as planned. I can't even begin to explain all the things that went wrong," she replied.

"Well you better think hard because I need your debrief by this afternoon," Weiss pointed out.

"Yeah, I know you'll have it, I just wanted to talk to you about it first. I don't want you to be disappointed in me, you're one of the few people I can really trust."

"Syd, I'm not disappointed in you. You're one of the best things to happen to this agency, and I don't want you to get too down on yourself. So we lost one, there have been so many wins and there will be more, we just have to be patient. SD-6 will fall eventually, and it will be because of you," he said comfortingly. 

"Thanks Weiss that means a lot," Sydney answered.

"Hey that's what I'm here for," he said. After a short pause he added, "That's not all I'm here for" he said sarcastically.

"Oh my God Weiss, shut up! How many times do I have to go over this with you?" she said jokingly.

"I know, I know, I'm no match for your little internet boyfriend," now he'd done it. Sydney was blushing so bad she was almost purple. "Have you heard from Romeo lately?"

"Actually yes I have, I got an email from him right before I left for my mission," she said with a smile.

"So have you figured out each other's names yet? Or what where he lives? Or anything important?" he inquired.

"No, but I think he may travel a lot, he said in his last email that he was heading home finally but I don't know exactly where home is," Sydney said.

"Well once something _important_ comes up, let me know," Weiss said. They both started to laugh but quickly stopped when the door to Weiss's office flung wide open.

"Oh my God!! I just came from my debrief and I told them that I wanted to give you the good news myself," Vaughn yelled.

_Is that the guy I ran into earlier?_ Sydney thought_, was he that good looking this morning? _

"Whoa, whoa slow down turbo. Now what's going on?" Weiss asked.

"The information that I stole from my mission was processed while I was on my way back. Apparently, Parelli was a member of the Alliance and he was holding all their information on contacts, SD-cells, and business transactions. But Kendall wants to be sure before we storm the Alliance offices so he wants to send a team to Germany to find a missing file. If this information can get us the file, we could bring down the whole Alliance within the month," Vaughn finished wide-eyed and out of breath. 

"Are you serious? Oh, my gosh this is huge!" Weiss exclaimed as he saw Sydney sitting in disbelief.  

"When is this mission going to take place?" 

"The mission organizer is still working out the details and they will let us know as soon as possible!" Vaughn explained as he took a look around Weiss's office.  Weiss noticed his friend eyeing Sydney and he took the chance to introduce them. "Oh, Sydney this is Michael Vaughn and Mike this Sydney Bristow." Weiss said.  He had noticed the tension between them and knew that this was not their first meeting.

Both Sydney and Vaughn knew that they had had an "incident" earlier this morning and had gotten off to a bad start.

"Hi" they replied that the same time, unsure of what to say exactly. 

"Hey I'm sorry about earlier, I wasn't having the best day," Sydney said awkwardly. 

"Oh don't worry about it I should have been watching where I was going," Vaughn said quickly.

"Ok, did I miss something here?" Weiss asked while looking at the two them staring at each other.

"We just had a little run-in this morning in the hall, that's all," Vaughn answered. "So you're the famous Sydney Bristow, huh? They were talking about you in the meeting earlier, you have an impressive record I must say," he noted.

"Oh thank you," Sydney replied shyly.

_Wow, she is so beautiful _Vaughn thought.

"Well I better get going I need to finish writing my debrief. It was nice to meet you Michael, and Weiss I'll talk to you later," Sydney said as she got up to leave. Vaughn watched her leave and then turned his attention back to his friend who was grinning at him.

"What?" Vaughn asked.

"Ooo, someone has a little crush!" Weiss sang.

"I do not! I was just a little shocked to see her in your office," Vaughn said defensively.

"Riiiight if I know you, you will be all over her within the week!" Weiss said teasingly.

"Well if you have to know, I'm interested in someone right now," Vaughn said.

"O really, and who is this mystery girl? "Weiss questioned.

"Well, I have been talking to her for about a year and she is really amazing," Vaughn said. 

"So when do I get to meet this girl?" asked Weiss.

"Right after I do," Vaughn answered. Weiss shot him a weird look, so he continued, "Well, I've only talked to her through the internet."

"Oh my god, are you kidding me? That's so not like you Mike"

"Well when you're alone in Italy you've got nothing better to do."

"Yeah right. You're killing me Mike, you are in love with some girl and you've never even seen her? What if she is really ugly?" Weiss pointed out.

"Ok, I'm not taking this anymore, I'll talk to you later," Vaughn said as he walked out the door.

"Man, people hooking up on the internet," Weiss said to himself, "what is the world coming…" he stopped mid-sentence and sat straight up in his chair. _Wait, both Mike and Sydney had met someone on the internet. Could it be possible that they were talking to each other? No, Eric, come on, think of all the people in the world what are the chances? But maybe there is a way to find out…_

Sydney sat at her desk staring at a blank screen. She really didn't feel like writing her debrief right now. _I wonder if HockeyFan has written me back yet she thought. So she logged on and checked her email, and sure enough she had 1 new mail._

_To:  AliceinWonderland_

_From:  HockeyFan23_

_I'm back!_

_Yes well I made it home safely, and everything is good. Funny how much you miss home when you are gone for so long. I never thought I would miss the busy traffic of the 10 Freeway, but on my way to work, I remember how much time I used to spend on it. Then I drove past the huge murals on the sides of the freeway in downtown, and I thought, "Hey, guys long time no see!"_

Sydney laughed at his last comment, she always thought those pictures were a bit classic. Then it hit her, this guy is in L.A.! 

_As for a good homecoming, I didn't get much of one. As soon as I got back I had to head into work, so I haven't gotten to see anyone really, but hopefully that will change. _

_And one more thing, I've been thinking lately how we've been talking for a whole year and have never met. Maybe we could set up a time and meet somewhere._

_Meet?_ Sydney thought to herself. _He wants to meet me? _


	4. They Don't Know That I Know!

_A/N We want to thank all of you guys who have been writing your wonderful reviews! We absolutely love them! Seriously, we can't even tell you how good it feels! We love you!  Sorry we haven't updated in a while but its been crazy with school and work and practice! We hope this was worth it! Next time it won't take as long! (We hope)_

Chapter 4

Sydney sprang up from her chair and practically ran down the hall to Weiss's office. She flung the door open as he looked up from his paperwork and then slammed it shut again and started to pace. "He wants to meet me! Can you believe it? I mean what am I supposed to say? Oh, yeah and he's **_in_** LA! I mean what are the chances! He could be anyone! I mean he could be…"

"He could be the zipperman," Weiss said with a smirk. _Or Mike.___

"Who?"

"Nevermind. So he's in Los Angeles huh? When did you find this out?" he asked.

"Well I was reading his email and he started talking about the murals by the freeway in downtown, and I was like 'Oh my God', then he said he wanted to meet me! I mean I don't think I'm ready for this you know?"

"So just tell him you aren't ready to meet him yet," Weiss stated simply.

"But I don't want to hurt his feelings, or make him mad. Because then he may not want to talk to me at all. Its not like I don't want to, I've been dreaming of meeting him ever since we started talking, but its just, what if he isn't what I expect. I have this vision of a tall, handsome prince who will sweep me off my feet, and I'm afraid he won't be that in real life" she finished as she plopped down in a chair.

"So you're afraid he might end up being the zipperman," Weiss asked.

"Ok, who the hell is the zipperman?"

"Alright, how about you write him back and don't mention the whole meeting thing at all. Maybe he'll just forget that he asked you," Weiss proposed.

"Do you think that will work?" Sydney asked skeptically.

"Well it will at least buy you some time," he pointed out. She agreed that it would at least do that, so she thanked her handler and went back to her desk to write back to HockeyFan23.

_This is getting interesting. _Weiss thought._ Both Syd and Mike involved with someone online. I have got to find out if they are talking to each other._

4 Days Later

It had been an insane week. Way too many debriefings and Weiss and Vaughn had been up late all week working on the operation for the take down of SD-6. They worked so hard on it that the schedule had got moved up and the mission was on for next week. So it was finally Friday and they were headed to a local CIA bar to try and unwind. Weiss hoped it would make Mike feel better because he had seemed a little down all week.

"So what's up with you man? You seem a little depressed," Weiss asked as they grabbed their beers and headed for a table in the corner of the room.

"I just feel so stupid," he paused. " I don't even know if I want to tell you, you are gonna make fun of me."

"Come on, what are best friends for?" Weiss joked. "No seriously, just tell me.

"You remember that girl I was telling you about? You know the one I was talking to on the internet? Well a few days ago I was writing to her about being back at home, and I asked her if she wanted to meet," Vaughn said. 

_Bingo,_ Weiss thought. "So what did she say?"

"Nothing! She wrote me back and didn't even mention the fact that I had said anything of the sort! I think I really screwed things up man," Vaughn said dejectedly.

"Dude, don't sweat it, maybe she just wants some time to think about it. She's probably just nervous just give her some time," Weiss said. Inside he was about to burst. _Oh my god, they are talking to each other. I should probably tell him that the woman of his dreams is no other than Sydney Bristow. Or, not. Wait a minute, this could be fun. I'm the only one who knows they are talking to each other. Hmm, this could be interesting. _

"Earth to Weiss," Vaughn said as he waved his hand in front of his friend's face. "Man you were about a million miles away."

"Sorry I was just thinking about some work stuff," he said quickly. 

"Ahh, now that is the last thing I want to talk about right now," Vaughn said with a laugh.

"But hey while we are on the subject of work, what do you think about Sydney?" Weiss asked.

"Sydney? She's impressive. Really I read over some of your guys' ops and I must say that you guys are great together. She's an amazing agent," Vaughn said. "Other than that, I don't really know her too well. So I can't really make a judgment on her character."

Weiss almost started to laugh. _Oh yes you do my friend, you just don't know it yet. _"Well you will get the chance to know her on the mission next week," Weiss pointed out.

"Yeah I guess you're right, hey let's forget about work, the game is about to start anyway," Vaughn said as he took a swig of his beer.

Meanwhile at Sydney's apartment

Sydney sat staring intently at her screen. Although she had taken Weiss's advice and hadn't said anything to her internet friend about wanting to meet she still desperately wanted to meet him. So what if he wasn't what she expected? Eventually she was going to have to come into the real world, and face her fears. So she read over her email one last time:

_To:  HockeyFan23_

_From:  AliceinWonderland_

_Look, I know you probably think that you freaked me out with your idea of us meeting. And, well, you did. I didn't know what to say. But I've been thinking about it and I've decided that I want to see you. The next week is kind of hectic at work for me but I was thinking_ _maybe we could get together on Thursday night at around __8:00__. There is this great pizza place I know in downtown called Joey's Pizza. Let me know what you think, and if you still want to do this._

Her hand hovered over the send button, she was still debating whether or not she wanted to still do it…


	5. Last Minute Plans

Chapter 5

Vaughn breezed into Weiss's office on Tuesday morning and took a seat while looking at his frazzled friend expectantly.

"You do realize that we leave for Munich in like 6 hours? Why are you so calm?!" Weiss asked. "If this goes wrong, we could screw up the whole takedown of SD-6!"

"Come on it'll be fine," Vaughn answered dismissively.  Weiss just stared at him open-mouthed trying to figure out who this guy was.  The Michael Vaughn he knew would be up all night planning out every detail, forehead covered with permanent wrinkles, freaking out that they didn't have enough time.  In fact, now that he thought about it, Vaughn had been like that ever since right now.  And there could only be one reason for that.

"Alright, what did it say?" Weiss sighed

"What did what say?" Vaughn asked innocently.

"Come on man, you know the e-mail she wrote you? That's the only think I can think of that would make 

you act like this," Weiss replied.

"Oh, that," Vaughn said grinning. "Well remember how I asked her if she wanted to meet? And then she wrote me back, not mentioning it at all?"

"Yeah, and you totally freaked out by reading too much into it," Weiss smirked.

"I got an email from her saying how she does want to meet me, and we are going to dinner Thursday night," Vaughn finished with a grin.

"Aren't you cutting it a little close?" Weiss asked. "We don't get back to LA till 6 on Thursday."

"I'll have just enough time to change before meeting her for pizza," Vaughn answered.  "Look, I have to finish some stuff before we leave, so I'll talk to you later," and he left Weiss alone in his office.

_Wow, maybe I won't have to play matchmaker, _Weiss thought.

Meanwhile:

Sydney sat grinning at her computer; she was going to meet him! All she had to do was make it through the mission, and it was off to meet her dream man! It was weird, this feeling she had.  She felt like she was back in high school going on her first date.  Yet she felt different. Like this guy was going to be different than anyone she had ever met.  That part scared her a bit. 

_What if my expectations are too high?_

A few hours later

Sydney, Vaughn, Weiss, and the rest of the ops team sat quietly on the cargo plane making its way to Germany.  They were all going over in their heads what needed to be done. Syd and Vaughn would go into the building, and retrieve the intel, while the rest of the team did surveillance.

_This is it,_ Sydney thought. _This will be the end of SD-6 forever.  The end of my life of lies, and the beginning of normalcy.  I just hope we don't screw it up._


	6. This Could Get Interesting

A/N: Sorry for the long wait all! School sucks and this has been crazy, please don't hate us!!

Vaughn grinned as he put his hand over Sydney's bouncing knee.

"It's going to be fine," he said reassuringly. "We've got it all worked out."

Color rose to Sydney's cheeks as she grinned at him, and stopped moving her leg.

_God, he is so hot._

"So, what are you going to do when SD-6 is gone?" Vaughn asked.

"Actually I'm planning on being a teacher," Sydney answered.

"Really? Well, I'm sure al your students will love you," he said. 

_OK, Mike could you get any lamer?_

Weiss was barely able to control himself.  He was holding his breath and shaking form silent laughter.  If this is the kind of small talk that was gonna happen on Thursday he was gonna have to be there.  Especially to see Mike trip over himself. 

"Hey I have to go check on the, uh, thing for the, uh, mission," Vaughn said as he got up and walked to the front of the plane.

"Hey now, don't be cheating on your little internet lover before meeting him," Weiss said with a smile.

"Oh my god Weiss shut up! I was just making conversation," Sydney laughed. Her eyes wandered over to where Vaughn was standing going over the mission outline with another agent. He looked up and caught her eye and smiled at her. She blushed and turned her attention back to her feet. 

_2 Hours later_

"Ok, guys this is how this is going to work," Weiss said as the team prepared to move into position. "Agent Bristow will go into the building and Agent Vaughn will provide back up at the door. After she retrieves the disk, she will give it to tech, and they will upload the information onto the computer so that we can get the virus into the Alliance mainframe. This will shut down the computers and security systems of the SD-cells and then the teams are all in position to take over. So we have a schedule people, let's not screw this up," he finished.  

Vaughn looked over at Sydney and nodded, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered. With that they jumped out of the van and ran across the street to the darkened building.

Vaughn and Sydney made their way through the halls until they got to the correct room. Vaughn took his spot by the door, and Sydney ran to the computer and began to transfer the file. It was about 50% done when they heard a noise coming down the hall.

"You guys have company you need to split," Sydney heard Weiss say over the comm link.

"Wait it's almost done, just another minute," she said.

"Sydney we need to get out of here, they know we are here," Vaughn said as he moved towards her.

"Wait, we will make it, just hold on," Sydney yelled.

"Agent Bristow, that wasn't a suggestion it was an order, we need to abort!" Vaughn commanded. The file finished just as the guards came storming into the room. The agents took them out easily, but they knew that there would be more coming. They ran quickly down the hallway and ran out of the building and across to the waiting van. Sydney handed the disk to Weiss and then turned to Vaughn, her eyes flashing.

"What the hell is your problem! I knew what I was doing, we had plenty of time!" Sydney yelled.

"I was trying to protect you and the intel! We were lucky that there were only a few guards!" Vaughn yelled back to her. 

"Look I don't need you to look out for me! If I hadn't waited we wouldn't have gotten the information at all, and the mission would have been a bust! So don't stand there barking orders at me like you are better than me!" Sydney fumed.

"Well maybe if you weren't busy showing off then I wouldn't have to give you orders!" Vaughn retorted. 

Weiss had had enough, "Hey guys, why don't you finish this later, in case you forgot we are trying to bring down a major crime organization! So sit down and shut up please!" Both Sydney and Vaughn looked a little taken aback but they obeyed at took a seat on opposite ends of the van.

_A few hours later on the plane to LA_

Sydney sat in disbelief on the airplane. She couldn't believe that SD-6 was finally gone. The intel had worked and the CIA had stormed all of the offices that night. She looked over to Weiss and smiled. "I can't believe its over," she said.

"I know it's pretty amazing, but it'll be even more amazing if you make it back in time for your date tonight," Weiss said as he checked his watch.  

"Oh my god, you are right, I almost forgot," Sydney gasped as she looked at her own watch. It would be cutting it really close especially since she had to go home and change.

"Good luck," Weiss smirked as he got up from his seat.

"Yeah thanks," she answered.

Vaughn sat looking at his watch every 5 seconds hoping that the plane would land soon. Weiss came and sat next to him and noticed his heightened anxiety. 

"Dude, you're cutting it close," Weiss noted.

"Gee, thanks Captain Obvious," Vaughn responded.

"Ooo, touchy are we? Look I'm sure it'll be fine," he said.

"Yeah, I hope so," Vaughn sighed. 

Weiss got up and went to get a drink. He checked his watched and sighed _Man, its gonna be close if they make it at all. This plane better fly a little faster…_

TBC…

So will Sydney and Vaughn make it to their date? Or will they just have to wait to find out who each other really is?? Mua Ha Ha, evil cliffhanger!!


	7. A Book, a Flower, and a Pizza Place

_A/N:__ Hey all, we are sooo completely sorry that we haven't updated in soo long!! Life was crazy with school not to mention some sick writer's block! We totally know how JK Rowling feels now. Well we hope that you like this chapter, and the next one, its on the way! Once again, we are sorry and we hope this doesn't make you not want to read it!!! We will try to be better!! _

Chapter 7

As the plane landed, it was all Sydney could do to keep from jumping off the plane and racing home.  Instead she calmly stood up and went to get her bag.  She passed by Vaughn on her way to the back of the plane, and she sent him the famous Bristow glare.  _God, what an arrogant jerk! She thought to herself._

The plane door opened and Sydney ran straight into **him as she made her way out. **

"Sorry, was I in your way?" Vaughn asked sarcastically.  

Sydney rolled her eyes and walked to her waiting car.  As angry as she was at him, and as much as she wanted to tell him off she could not be late for her date.

Vaughn and Weiss watched Sydney walk/run to her car.

"What a piece of work," Vaughn fumed.  "I don't know how you can stand working with her."

"Hey Sydney's great, you two just got off on the wrong foot," Weiss answered.

"Well I'm not going to let her ruin my night.  Speaking of which, I better get going," Vaughn said as he reached his car.

"Yes can't keep Miss Perfect waiting," Weiss joked.  He watched Vaughn get into his car and drive away, he smiled to himself. _This is going to be one interesting date._

_A little while later at Joey's Pizza_

Sydney took a seat near the middle of the restaurant with her 1st edition Alice in Wonderland and a daisy.  She fanned herself trying to get the flush from her face to fade.  Never in her whole life had she ever gotten ready for a date so fast.  She just hoped that her friend didn't take one look at her and run away.  She checked her watch and looked around, _he should be here soon!_

Vaughn has been sitting in the car in front of Joey's Pizza for 5 minutes before Weiss's voice screamed in his ear.  "Are you going to sit there all night or go get the woman of your dreams?" 

"I was waited for you to tell me you had the feed," Vaughn answered.

"I told you it would be all set up by the time you got there, I've got a clear picture inside and its obvious our comm links are working," Weiss said.  "You would think that such a good-looking guy like yourself wouldn't need me to help him go out on a date." 

He shook his head.  He couldn't' believe it when Vaughn asked him to scope out his date before going inside.  It took all Weiss's strength to not bust up and say, 'ITS SYDNEY!!'

"This is not an ordinary date, Eric, what if she's completely hideous?" Vaughn said worriedly.  "Just find her will ya?"

"Alright, alright," Weiss relented.  "Ok, lets see, we have got one gorgeous lady in the back, oh wait, but no book." Finally he spotted her.  "Ok, I see a book and a daisy, that's got to be her."

"And? What does she look like!?!" Vaughn asked.  By now he had make his way to the sidewalk outside the restaurant. 

"Can't see, waiter blocking," Weiss said plainly, knowing that this was killing Vaughn.  "Ok, he's moving…wow, she is very beautiful, stunning really," Weiss said.

"I knew it! She had to be!! Vaughn exclaimed.

"You know, she kind of has the same coloring as Sydney," Weiss said slowly doing his best to keep from laughing.

"Sydney Bristow?  Look who cares about her right now?" Vaughn commented.

"Well, I can tell you for sure, if you don't like Sydney Bristow, you definitely aren't going to like this girl,"

"What are you talking about man?  Why wouldn't I like her?"

"Because it is Sydney Bristow," Weiss said.  _Man I wish there was a camera outside too so I could see his face right now._

Vaughn ran to the window and saw her sitting there. _No way.  This cannot be happening.  The girl I'm meeting is sweet, and funny, and absolutely nothing like the ignorant Miss Bristow_.

"So you going in or what?" Weiss' voice asked.  Vaughn stood there for a second thinking.

"No, I'm not."

"What?! So you're just going to leave her sitting there?"

"Yeah, I am," Vaughn answered as he pulled the comm link out of his ear and walked back to his car.  Weiss' mouth dropped at this friend's actions.  _Why is he being so stupid?  The agent took one last look at Sydney, and then shut down the feed and drove away.  __Man, Eric you really screwed this up!  All you had to do was get them to like each other, and look how well that turned out?  Dang, now you are really going to have to think of something good to get them together.  _


	8. Being Stood Up Really Sucks

_Author's Note: Hi, it's us again! We are soooo completely sorry that it has been so long, but we have been busy with school, college and other stuff. We know that really isn't an excuse, but we promise to be better now! We hope this chapter was worth the wait, so we'd appreciate the reviews, we love hearing from you! So enjoy, and don't worry, we for sure won't wait so long to update this time!! _

Chapter 8

As time wore on, Sydney became a little more impatient.  Every time the door opened she was disappointed again to see only another family, or couple, or baseball team walk in.  _Maybe he isn't coming _she thought.  Just then the door swung open.  Sydney looked up and her eyes widened in surprise: Vaughn! _What is he doing here?!_  Her first instinct was to hide so she grabbed her book and began to read.

Vaughn P.O.V

_Ok, there she is.  Is she trying to hide from me?_ He strode over and bent down to see her face better.

"Sydney Bristow?  What are you doing here?"

Her head snapped up and she looked at him as though she wasn't just trying to hide behind a book.  

"Oh, hello Vaughn, what brings you down here?" she tried to ask as calmly as possible.

"Hey I asked you first," he said with a grin.

"Well if you must know, I'm waiting for someone, hey what are you doing?" She asked as he sat down across from her.

"Wow is he late?" Vaughn asked as he checked his watch.

"I'm sure he is on his way…"  Sydney was interrupted by a waitress asking Vaughn if he would like a drink.

"Oh, no you're not staying," Sydney broke in. "He's not staying"

"I'll have a Bud Light," Vaughn answered.  When the waitress went to get his drink he turned to Sydney, "I'll just stay till your friend gets here."

Seeing that she wasn't going to get rid of him, Sydney finally conceded.  

"Alice in Wonderland, huh?  That is a classic," Vaughn said lamely, trying to start some kind of conversation.

"Yeah, well my mom gave it to me.  Now why are you here?"  She asked pointedly.

"Well I was a bit stressed after the mission so I thought I'd swing by and pick up a pizza, "Vaughn answered.  "So who's this person you're waiting for?"

"To tell you the truth he is a very dear friend of mine, who, unlike some people I know, is very kind, caring and understanding," Sydney answered. "Could you please just leave?"

Vaughn saw the pleading in her eyes, those eyes so filled with resentment toward him.  He signed and got up to leave leaving money for his beer on the table.  As he walked out, he turned and took one last look at Sydney, whose eyes looked on the brink of tears.  His heart broke as he walked through the door.  _I can't believe that the woman I'm in love with is Sydney Bristow.  The one person who hates me the most.  And she thinks I stood her up, I'll just have to make it up to her, someday._

Sydney sighed as Vaughn walked out.  She really couldn't believe she has said that to him.  She never thought herself to be cruel, but she had been.  When he left, Sydney stayed only a few more minutes then also headed home.  She couldn't believe her friend hadn't shown up.  She just hoped everything was ok.

_To:  HockeyFan23_

_From:  AliceinWonderland_

_Subject:  Are You Okay?_

_          Hey I was just wondering if everything was okay.  I mean I'm sure you have a good reason for not being able to make it tonight, because I really wish you had been.  I really wanted to meet you, and instead I saw a colleague from, work, and I didn't handle it well at all.  Anyway, I hope you are alright._


	9. Excuses, Excuses, Excuses

Excuses, Excuses, Excuses

_A/N: Oh my gosh why are we the worst people ever! It's been months we know, and we are totally sorry. We are going to make it up to you! This story is done! but so we are going to post a new chapter everyday! Wow! That's what been taking most of the time. We didn't want to post then not again for a while so we are done and are getting new chapters to you everyday! So be sure to check back! We love you all, and seriously we are totally sorry for the wait!_

Vaughn woke up early the next morning. He hadn't slept well at all. He had just tossed and turned thinking about Sydney. How could it be her? She seemed so rude and not at all like the woman he had known online. Nevertheless, he already knew that wonderful side of her that side that looked into his heart where no one else had ever been, and loved him just the same. Well there was no way he was going to let her get away. _But she hates you remember? _Yeah, that was defintely going to need some work. _Good thing I like a challenge._

Sydney Bristow, turned over and stared at her alarm clock. It blinked 4:00 am. _Oh my gosh this is ridiculous. _She hadn't slept all night. Partly because all she could think about was how he hadn't shown up. There must be a logical explanation for it. There had to be. Well whatever it is she just hoped he was alright. She got out of bed and checked her email for the millionth time. Finding that she had none, she put on her running shoes and headed out the door.

Before leaving for the office, Vaughn sat down at his computer. He logged on and stared at the screen as he read her words out loud to himself.

_Subject: Are You Okay?_

_Hey I was just wondering if everything was okay. I mean I'm sure you have a good reason for not being able to make it tonight, because I really wish you had been. I really wanted to meet you, and instead I saw a colleague from, work, and I didn't handle it well at all. Anyway, I hope you are alright._

Vaughn sighed out loud. _Oh man, what did I do?_ So he hit reply and typed out the perfect excuse, _You see I was stuck in an elevator and we had to wait forever for the fire department becasue apparently there was this old lady..._ he stopped and erased his email. No, no that sounded too forced. Ok how about: _I was stuck in a meeting and there was a power shortage and so the phones were down and we were stuck on the 30th floor, and we couldn't get down because the building went into a lockdown of some sort..._ No, that didn't work either. He looked at the screen for a little bit and cracked his knuckles and started over again. He re-read his email and decided that it was perfect so he sent it and finished getting ready for work.

Sydney came back from her run and was immediately stopped by Francie.

"So, tell me tell me, how did it go last night?" she asked excitedly.

Sydney looked at her friend and thought carefully before answering, "Unfortuantely he was unable to make it".

"Oh my gosh, HE STOOD YOU UP!" Francie exclaimed.

"No, he did not stand me up! I'm sure he has a very good excuse why he couldn't make it," Sydney replied.

"Oh, ok like what?" Francie questioned.

"Well maybe, maybe he broke his arms and they were in splints, so he couldn't call because he couldn't really dial," Syd suggested with her arms out in front of her.

"Or maybe he was stuck in an elevator, and he couldn't get out, and of course cell phones don't really work in the elevators!" Francie suggested.

"Yeah, you know or maybe..." Sydney was interrupted by Will coming through the front door.

"Hey guys whats up? Oh Syd, how did it go with internet guy last night?" he asked.

"Unfortuantley he was unavoidable detained," Francie said.

"Oh my gosh, He Stood You Up!" Will cried.

"Ahh, HE DID NOT STAND ME UP! He just couldn't make it for some reason," Sydney answered.

"Oh, ok if you say so," Will said as he walked to the fridge. Sydney sighed in resignation and hurried to get ready for work, she had a debrief at 10:00.

When Sydney got out of the shower, she looked at her computer and contemplated whether to check her mail **again**. But once more her curiousity got the best of her and she logged on while she did her make up. Her heart stopped when she heard her favorite words in the world, "You've Got Mail". She opened up her mail and her breath caught in her throat as she read what he wrote:

_To: AliceinWonderland_

_From: HockeyFan23_

_Dear Friend,_

_I can't tell you where I was last night. All I can say is that I am deeply sorry for what I did and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I feel absolutely terrible that you were expecting to meet someone you trusted and instead found yourself in an even more uncomfortable situation. I'm sure that whatever happened last night with your friend was provoked on thier part, and I know that you wouldn't say anything that would intentionally hurt someone else. Someday I will explain what happened to me last night, but until then I hope you know that I am still here, just talk to me._

Sydney stared in wonder at the screen. What was she going to do now?

Weiss sat impatiently at his desk tapping his pen and waiting for either Sydney or Michael to come through the door. Finally he saw Vaughn walk in and he waited for his friend to come over and talk about the previous night. When he didn't come over, Weiss got up and approached Vaughn, who seemed to be on another planet.

"Dude, are you alright?" Weiss asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine just a little tired. Jet-lag is a killer," Vaughn replied though not too convincingly.

"Yeah, I'm not buying that, come here," and with that Weiss escorted Vaughn into a nearby conference room and made him tell him what was going on. When Vaughn told him the whole long, sad story Weiss sat back in disbelief. _I knew he wouldn't just let her sit there._

"Yeah, but I think she hates me even more than she did before," Vaughn said, "but I'm working on it."

"What do you mean you are working on it? What are you planning to do about this?" Weiss asked.

"Just sit back and watch," Vaughn said casually as he walked out, leaving Weiss alone and very confused.


	10. I Have a Brilliant Beyond Brilliant Idea...

**I Have a Brilliant Beyond Brilliant Idea!**

_A/N: See we're back! This chapter is good I like it. Haha, enjoy!_****

Sydney walked into JTF with mixed emotions. She was glad that there was an apparent reason that her friend had not shown up last night, and she desperately wanted to know why. _Look, he didn't tell you for a reason, you are just going to have to trust him here._

But that was the problem. She wanted him to be open with her about everything. But for now she just let it go and decided that she needed to focus on the cleanup that needed to happen now that SD-6 was gone. _Wow, that still sounds so weird._ _I can't believe that they are actually gone. _She looked around the CIA office and her eyes landed on her father.

"Dad!" she exclaimed as she ran over to him.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Jack asked as they embraced.

"I feel good, just really...I don't know. It's weird, but feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders," Sydney said with a smile.

"Yes, I know exactly how you feel. It's liberating isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really is," Sydney replied.

"I'm just glad that now you can get out of this life for good," Jack said.

"Well we'll see how long it is until that happens," Sydney said.

"You don't sound so good Sydney, are you feeling ok?" Jack asked.

"I woke up with a sore throat this morning, I might be getting a cold. It's all the stress of the past few days," Sydney said as she coughed.

"Well why don't you do what you need to here and then go home and rest," Jack suggested.

"Good idea Dad. I'll talk to you later," and Sydney walked off to write her debrief of the mission quick so she could get home and sleep.

Vaughn and Weiss gathered around the coffee pot and discussed the previous evening events. Weiss was attempting to get Vaughn's plan out of him but was having no such luck.

"Come on man, this is me. You have to tell me what you are planning to do about the Sydney situation," Weiss whined.

"Ok, look, I'll let you in on a little bit, but I don't want you to blow this for me," Vaughn said. He paused as Weiss looked at him with anticipation. "Alright I plan to become her friend." Weiss' face dropped and he looked at Vaughn with total disappointment.

" That's it? That is your brilliant beyond brilliant idea? That is soo lame! She is never going to want to be your friend," Weiss exclaimed.

"Just wait and see my friend, you will be eating your words very soon," Vaughn said with a smile. Their conversation was cut short by Kendall calling them into a meeting.

"I want to commend you all for your amazing work in shutting down the Alliance. I especially want to congratulate Jack and Sydney Bristow on a job well done, we could not have done this without you," Kendall said with what might have been a smile. "I also would like to thank Agent Eric Weiss, you did an amazing job as Sydney's handler, and played a crucial part in this as well. And also Agent Michael Vaughn, your work on the Parelli case was the silver bullet to the Alliance, so thank you for that as well." He paused and looked around the room at the agents in front of him. They all had worked so hard, and they all looked tired and worn from the stress of the last few days. "So, because of your hard work, after you all turn in your de-briefs to me I am giving you all a month's vacation starting today."

Weiss' mouth dropped. He looked over at Sydney, _a WHOLE MONTH? _Had Kendall hit his head? He just didn't do stuff like that. Regardless his reasons, Weiss wasn't going to argue, a month's vacation was more than anyone could ask for and he was certainly not going to question that. Kendall dismissed them with another congratulations and as they exited conference room Weiss pulled Sydney aside.

"Wow, can you believe that? A whole month?" he said.

"I know it's pretty crazy," Sydney said in disbelief.

"Hey, actually I wanted to know how last night went," Weiss asked tentatively. Sure he already knew that Vaughn hadn't told her the truth, but he wanted to hear Sydney's side of the story.

"Well unfortunately he was unable to make it," Sydney said, waiting for Weiss' exclamation of her being stood up, but didn't get it.

"Oh, that is too bad, well I'm sure he had really good excuse of why he couldn't make it," Weiss answered. "Are you alright? I know how bad you wanted to meet him"

"Oh I'm fine, I was just disappointed that's all," Sydney replied.

"Well you don't sound too fine, what's up with your voice? You sound like Joan Rivers," he said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up, it's just a little cold. My throat has been hurting all day, and I think it's getting worse," Sydney said with a cough.

"Well maybe you should go home and get some rest, I'll come by later and check on you," he said and gave her a hug goodbye.

"Thanks Weiss, I'll talk to you later," she answered as she turned to go she heard him call her back.

"Oh Syd, one more thing. Congratulations you deserve this."

"Thanks Eric, you know you helped too, and thank you for everything," Sydney said with a smile and then walked to her car to leave.

Vaughn was waiting for Sydney to finish talking to Weiss and he eventually caught to her as she was walking to her car.

"Hey Sydney!" he yelled. When she turned around, Vaughn had to physically constrain himself from pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, hello Agent Vaughn," she replied coldly.

"Uhh, I just wanted to congratulate you on bringing down the Alliance," Vaughn said awkwardly.

"Oh well thank you, you know we couldn't have done it without you," she said.

"Well you have a point there," Vaughn said sarcastically, but the joke was apparently lost on Sydney.

"God, you are so arrogant Vaughn! I'm glad that I have a whole month off so I don't have to you see you at all!" she said. Sydney's hand shot up to her mouth, and Vaughn's eyes widened in surprise. The look of shock and hurt spread all over his face as he stammered a response.

"Oh oh, uhh, I see. Well I guess...I'll just umm...I've gotta go," and he made a quick exit back into the office leaving Sydney standing there in disbelief.

"I cannot believe I just said that to him," Sydney said to herself out loud. _Why am I so bitchy to him all the time? _Sydney left the CIA in lower spirits than when she had arrived, and her cough was starting to get worse.

Upon arriving home, Sydney went straight to her computer and signed on to check her mail. Finding that she had none, she remembered the last words HockeyFan23 had written to her in his last letter, "_but until then I hope you know that I am still here, just talk to me."_ She opened up a new mail and started to type.

_To: HockeyFan23_

_From: AliceinWonderland_

_Subject: What is wrong with me?_

_Dear Friend,_

_Why is it that when you are sick, life seems to get 10 times as worse? I woke up with a chest cold this morning, and my day has been in the toilet ever since. You see, I have this terrible habit of blurting out things that I don't really mean. And today was a prime example. Remember when I told you about the colleague that showed up last night at the pizza place? Well he seems to bring out the worst in me, and I don't even know why. He is a really nice guy and ever since I first met him all I've been is a bitch to him. I said something terrible to him today and I surprised myself so bad that I didn't even have time to apologize. I'm sure you have no idea what I'm talking about, because you probably never say a mean thing to anyone. Well, I just needed to talk to someone, so thanks for listening to me, like you always do._

Sydney sighed as she pushed the send button and then went to the bathroom to change.

Vaughn sat his desk in a terrible funk. This "becoming Sydney's friend" thing was going to be harder than he thought. She hated him. It was going to be hard to get her to love him, like he loved her. He sat there thinking about a new plan when his computer rang with that all too familiar voice. He hurriedly opened his mailbox to find a letter from the one person who made his pulse shoot through the roof every time he heard from her. _Yeah the same girl who hates your guts remember? _

As Vaughn read the email his heart soared at her words, and his mind began to race with a new plan. _She doesn't hate me! She thinks I'm nice! _Well, that wasn't much but it was a start. He jumped up from his desk and left to find Weiss.

Eric Weiss was sitting at his desk finishing up his debrief and planning his month-long vacation. _Man, what am I gonna do with all that free time? So many possibilities…_his thoughts were interrupted when his best friend came bounding through the door.

"She doesn't hate me!" Vaughn proclaimed.

"Oh, well that is nice," Weiss said confused. "Who?"

"Who? Sydney Bristow! She doesn't hate me! She thinks I'm nice! This is great! The plan is back on!" Vaughn said excitedly. "See earlier, I thought I had totally blown the whole thing with her but I haven't! Operation Sydney's Friend is back on! But I need a plan first"

"You said you had one!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Well I do, but it's not really complete, and it was more of an outline of an idea not a well thought out plan," Vaughn explained. "So do you have any ideas?" Weiss sat back in his chair and then suddenly bolted up

"Oh, man I got it."


	11. Let the Games Begin

Let the Games Begin…

_AN: Guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! We're glad that you are liking the story! Hahaha! Well here's another, I hope you like it!_

"Oh man I got it."

"What you got what?" Vaughn questioned.

"Ok, well I told Sydney that I would stop by later and check on her since she was feeling a bit under the weather!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Uhhh, yeah so?"

"So! You should go over there instead! And bring her some flowers! Daisies are her favorite!" Weiss explained.

"What if she doesn't let me in?" Vaughn asked.

"Dude, she totally will, cuz she'll think its me!"

"Well ok, I think that might actually work," Vaughn sat back thinking. "Yeah, that will. Oh thanks Eric, you're the best!" and he ran out the door.

"Yeah, don't I know it," Weiss said to no one in particular.

Vaughn walked up nervously to Sydney's front doorstep. He was starting to get a little scared. How ridiculous. This was a man who just spent the last year in a deep undercover assignment with highly dangerous terrorists and he was scared to talk to a girl. _Come on Mike, get it together. _He reached up and tapped lightly on the door. Suddenly it flew open and a pretty woman stood on the other side. She kind of looked at him up and down in a way that made Vaughn feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Hi," she said perplexed.

"Hi, my name is Michael I work with Sydney, at the uhh," he paused trying to remember what her cover was.

"At the bank?" the woman finished for him.

"Yes, the bank! I uhh, heard she was sick and I thought I would stop by and see how she was feeling," Vaughn said lamely.

"Oh well that's nice, come on in I'll just tell her you're here," she said as she stepped aside and led him into the apartment. Vaughn watched her walk down the hall and disappear so he took the time to take in his surroundings. A nice couch, good sized TV with the home shopping network trying to sell poor broke people porcelain dolls. He noticed a few pictures on a bookshelf of the woman who answered the door and Sydney and a man with curly blonde hair. _Wonder if that is her boyfriend._ Vaughn thought. _No, Weiss would have known if she had a boyfriend, right?_ His thoughts were interrupted by the woman coming back into the living room.

"Well I have to go to work, but she said just to go on in. Her room is the last door at the end of the hall," she said and walked out the door. Vaughn walked cautiously down the hall and slightly tapped on the glass door. He heard Sydney's voice say something that resembled "Come in" but he wasn't sure. So he opened the door slowly and stood in the threshold holding the flowers.

Sydney Bristow lay in bed watching _Full House _reruns and feeling crappy. Her "sore throat" had turned into a full blown cold with a headache and stuffy nose and a cough. _Great the one vacation I get and it starts off with a cold. _She laughed along as Uncle Joey told another stupid joke when Francie popped her head in.

"Hey sweetie, I'm going to the restaurant but there is some guy from your work here to see you," she said. Oh of course! Weiss said he was going to stop by later and check on her, what a sweetheart.

"Syd, you didn't tell me such hot guys worked at the bank," Francie said with a wink. _Hot? _Sydney had never thought of Weiss as hot. Sure he was cute, but in more of a puppy dog sort of way.

She heard the front door shut as Francie left and then there was a small knock on her bedroom door.

"Come on in!" she managed to squeak out with what was left of her voice. When the door opened she couldn't believe her eyes. It was Michael Vaughn holding a bouquet of white daisies. Her thoughts drifted back to earlier that day and she felt the sudden urge to apologize. But as she opened her mouth, he started talking instead.

"I heard you were sick, so I thought I would bring you something to cheer you up," he said with a grin. "Do you have a vase or something I could put these in?"

"Uhh, yeah, in the kitchen above the refrigerator," Sydney managed to say through her shock. She watched him leave and heard him getting the vase and then filling it with water all the while not believing that he was in her apartment. Vaughn walked back in with the vase of daisies and set it on her bedside table. Sydney looked over at the flowers and sighed.

"Daisies are my favorite flower," she commented.

"Yeah, I know," Vaughn said quietly.

"They're just so friendly. Don't you think daisies are the friendliest flower?"

"Yes I do, why on my way over here they asked me how my day was," Vaughn said with a smile. "I told them that it started off rough, but was looking up." Sydney looked at him with sad eyes.

"Oh Vaughn, I wanted to apologize for the way that I acted earlier. I don't know what came over me, it's just been a very long week and I'm sorry," Sydney said.

"I understand, with the end of the Alliance and your friend at the pizza place it must have been a tough week. How did that turn out by the way?" Vaughn asked innocently as if he had no idea who her friend was.

"Oh, well unfortunately he was unable to make it," Sydney said shyly.

"Oh really? That's too bad. Does he normally just not show up to appointments?" Vaughn asked.

"Oh, well you see, I've never actually met him," Sydney said as she fell over and covered her face with a pillow in embarrassment. "I only know him through the, oh you're not going to believe this…"

"Ahh, let me guess…the internet?" Vaughn said knowingly.

"Yes," Sydney said.

"You've Got Mail, very powerful words," Vaughn added.

"Yes," Sydney agreed.

"Well, I'm happy for him," Vaughn said. "You know what I think? You should meet him. No, no, wait that is stupid why would you want to meet someone you're crazy about?"

"My head is feeling fuzzy," Sydney stuttered. Suddenly she remembered who she was talking to. "Why are you here again?"

"I wanted to be your friend," Vaughn answered.

"Oh," she replied. For the first time in her life, Sydney Bristow was actually speechless. "Well thank you for the daisies."

Vaughn reached down and picked a daisy out of the bouquet and handed it to her, "You're welcome. Now you need to get some sleep if you are going to get better," Vaughn said as he pulled the blanket around her and tucked her in. "Good-bye".

"Good-bye," Sydney said softly as she watched him leave.

Sydney thought about what Vaughn had said and after she took a nap she got onto her computer and started typing.


	12. Project That NeedsTweaking

**Project That Needs…"Tweaking"**

That night Vaughn logged onto his computer and found that he had new mail. The first one was from Weiss.

_To: HockeyFan23_

_From: YoYo Master2000_

_Subject: Your online lover AKA Sydney Bristow_

_Hey, man what's goin on? I know you were expecting to hear from your girlfriend, but I'm all in the dark here! How did it go over that Sydney's today? Call me when you get this and let me know how my awesome plan worked out! I'll wait to hear from you!_

_Eric_

Vaughn leaned back and smiled. Weiss' plan had worked out perfectly. He went onto the next one. His breath caught in his chest as he saw who it was from: Sydney.

_To: HockeyFan23_

_From: AliceinWonderland_

_Subject: Meeting_

_I've been thinking about this, and I think we should meet._

That was it. He stared at the screen and re-read it. No, no he couldn't meet her yet, there was still work to be done.

_To: AliceinWonderland_

_From: HockeyFan23_

_Subject: Meeting_

_We should meet, and we will meet. But I'm in the middle of a project that needs tweaking. _

Perfect. He pressed send and sat back in his chair. This was all working out just as he planned.

Sydney was sitting at her favorite coffee shop reading a new book she had just bought when she heard a tap on the window in front of her. She looked up to see Vaughn standing there waving at her. He walked in and sat down next to her.

"Hey! Fancy seeing you here," he said happily. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh much better thank you," she answered.

"That's great I'm glad to hear it," Vaughn said, "so, what are you reading?"

"_Pride and Prejudice_," Sydney answered.

"Nice choice," Vaughn answered. "Hey I was thinking, whatever happened with your internet friend?"

"Well, I wrote him the other day and asked him if he wanted to try and meet again, since he was unable to make it last time, but he said he couldn't because he was in the middle of a project that needed 'tweaking'"

"'Tweaking'?" Vaughn asked using air quotes. "Wow that sounds like, like…he's married." _Oh she is going to love that. _

"What? He could not possibly be married!" Sydney exclaimed laughing.

"How do you know? Have you asked him? Have you said, 'Are you married?'" Vaughn questioned. Sydney sat there staring at him for a second before answering.

"Well, no," she said quietly. Vaughn smiled at her and shrugged before changing the subject.

Sydney walked into her apartment and threw he stuff onto the counter as she crashed down on the couch. She couldn't believe that she just spend the past three hours talking to Michael Vaughn. He was so fun to talk and hang out with, not to mention he was hilarious. They planned to meet up for lunch on Wednesday at CPK (California Pizza Kitchen), and she was actually looking forward to it. As she sat there thinking about her afternoon, she thought about what Vaughn had said about HockeyFan23 being married. _He couldn't possibly be married. Could he?_ She sprang off the couch and walked to her room and immediately logged onto the internet and began writing the most awkward email of her life.

Vaughn walked into this apartment feeling proud of himself. His plan was working out perfectly and not mention he had just had an awesome afternoon with Sydney. He never imagined that she could even more perfect in person, but she was. She was smart, funny, and obviously gorgeous. He laughed as he thought about the look on her face when he suggested her "friend" might be married. She almost fell off her chair. _This is going to be great!_ His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" Vaughn answered.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN IN THE DARK FOR LIKE 3 DAYS HERE!" Weiss yelled in the phone. "Come on Mike, what have you been up to?" Vaughn laughed at his best friend. "Is this funny to you?"

"Uhh, yeah," Vaughn said through his laughter. Weiss waited for his friend to get a hold of himself and tell him exactly what had been going on with him and Sydney. He thought for sure he's told her that it's him.

"Well, today I ran into her at the coffee shop and we talked for like 3 hours, and it was amazing. I never could have dreamed that she could be this perfect," Vaughn said dreamily.

"So you told her?" Weiss asked.

"Oh no! Of course not!"

"What do you mean 'Of course not'? Why not?" Weiss inquired.

"Because, I need to work out some stuff first," Vaughn said vaguely.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see, when it all plays out, you will understand. Well hey I gotta go, I'll talk to you later," Vaughn said as he hung up on a very confused Weiss. He got up and went into the study and sat down at his computer to check his mail. He was surprised to see that he had an email from Sydney, so he opened it and began to read:

_To: HockeyFan23_

_From: AliceinWonderland_

_Subject: Awkward_

_Ok, I know this is a little late to be asking, but, are you married?_

Vaughn almost fell out of his chair from laughter. _I can't believe she just asked me that!_ He didn't realize his statement at coffee really had that much of an impact on her. He started to type out a response, but then erased it and started again. _This needs a little creativity…_

_To: AliceinWonderland_

_From: HockeyFan23_

_Subject: Re: Awkward_

_Am I married? What kind of question is that? How can you ask me that? Don't you know me at all? Oh wait, I get it. You're friends are telling you that the reason that we haven't met is because I'm married. Am I right?_


	13. 152 Potmarks on His Face!

_**152 Potmarks on his face!**_

_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! You're sweet! Uhh, yeah so here's another one…_

"So he didn't answer the question!" Vaughn exclaimed. Vaughn and Sydney were seated on the patio of CPK discussing her "friend's" latest email.

"Yes, he did! He knew exactly what I was up to. Which is just like him," Sydney countered.

"But he didn't answer the question. Did he," Vaughn pressed. Sydney rolled her eyes.

"No"

"Well maybe he's fat," Vaughn suggested.

"I don't care about that."

"You don't care that he might be one of those guys who is so fat that he has to be lifted out of his house by a crane?" Vaughn said laughing.

"That is very unlikely," Sydney answered.

"So what's his handle?" Vaughn questioned. Sydney eyed him suspiciously and looked hesitant to answer. "Come on! It's not like I'm going to write him. Is that what you think," Vaughn assured her.

"HockeyFan23," she said quickly.

"HockeyFan23, 23…" Vaughn repeated.

"23, 23, he has 23 hairs left on his head. Or his SAT scores"

"The number of colleges he was accepted to."

"The number of moles he's had removed, meaning he has 23 potmarks on his face!" Vaughn said erupting into laughter.

"Hockeyfan23, his jersey number?" Sydney threw out. "No, that would be dumb." Vaughn looked a little hurt but recovered quickly. They went on for a while throwing ideas of the number 23 back and forth and then moved on to each other their likes and dislikes. When they finished eating, Vaughn refused to let Sydney pay and he signed the receipt and they walked out of the restaurant.

"Well that was fun," Vaughn said.

"Yes it was," Sydney replied.

"Want to do it again, say, Friday? At Joey's Pizza?" Vaughn asked.

"Yeah sure, that sounds good," Sydney answered. "See you then!" And she walked off towards her car. Vaughn watched her as she got into her car and drove away before starting towards his own SUV and hopping in.

Sydney walked into her apartment with a huge smile on her face. Vaughn could be so funny sometimes. She definitely looking forward to Joey's on Friday. Joey's. That was the place where her friend had stood her up. Sydney's smile faded. This whole friendship thing with Vaughn was starting to get complicated. Everything about Vaughn made her want to smile. He was so quick and he had a smile that made her weak sometimes. She was really starting to like him like _really _starting to like him, but at the same time she had these feelings for her mysterious internet pen pal. _What am I going to do?_

Just then Francie walked in from the restaurant.

"Hey, Syd, what's up?" her roommate asked.

"Oh nothing," she answered with a sigh. Any best friend could see right through that answer. Francie put her stuff down and then plopped down on the couch next to Sydney. She gave her the, am-I-supposed-to-buy-that look until Sydney finally conceded.

"It's Vaughn," she said with a sigh.

"Vaughn? Who is that?" Francie said.

"Oh, well Michael, the guy from the bank that was here the other day."

"Oh yeah the hot guy," Francie exclaimed. "What about him."

"Well, I used to really not like him at all, but ever since that day he came by we've been hanging out a lot and now I realize just how great he really is. But then at the same time, I still have HockeyFan whom I've been talking to forever and I definitely have feelings for him. Even though I've never met him. I'm just totally confused," Sydney said with a sigh.

"Hmm, wow this is an interesting situation," Francie pointed out. "Well I wouldn't worry too much until you actually meet internet guy. Cuz you know some people can be totally different online than they are in real life."

"Yeah I guess. I'll just have to wait and see what happens"

"Don't worry, it will all be just fine! Hey Will is coming over later do you want to rent some movies and just hang out?"

"Yeah that sounds great! You wanna go to the store?"

"For sure, but let me go change and freshen up first," Francie answered as she bounced off to her bedroom. Sydney walked to her own room to check her mail before she went out.

Vaughn walked into his apartment feeling very proud of himself. His plan was working out perfectly. Sydney was becoming his friend, and he had fallen even more in love with her than he had before. He loved everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, the way she looked when she recounted stories about her and her friends the way she …well everything.

_Now for the final touch_, he thought as he signed onto his computer and began to write a very important email.

_To: AliceinWonderland_

_From: HockeyFan23_

_Subject: (none)_

_Ok, how about we meet Friday? At the pier at 3:00, I'll have my dog Donovan with me. _

Vaughn leaned back in his chair and re-read his words. _Well here goes nothing_, he thought as he pressed the send button.


	14. Confused Feelings and Second Meetings

_A/N: Here it is folks, the chapter we have all been waiting for…the last one. It took us a while to get here, but here we finally are. I hope it was worth it and that you guys enjoy it as much as we have enjoyed writing it. Even though it's taken like 2 years. LOL. Anyway, here ya go…_

_**Confused Feelings and Second Meetings**_

_To: AliceinWonderland_

_From: HockeyFan23_

_Subject: (none)_

_Ok, how about we meet Friday? At the pier at 3:00, I'll have my dog Donovan with me._

Sydney stared at the screen for a full 2 minutes in disbelief. _He wants to meet me. Oh. My. Gosh. _Just then she heard Francie come in the door.

"Hey Syd are you ready to go?"

"Uhh, what? Oh yeah, the store yes, lets go!" Sydney said sounding a little flustered as she jumped up and grabbed her purse.

"Hey are you alright? You're acting kinda weird." Francie noted and then glanced at the computer screen. "Did you get another love note?" She laughed before walking over the desk and reading the email.

"OH MY GOSH! Syd, he wants to meet you again!" her friend said excitedly.

"I know," Sydney answered not too enthusiastically.

"This is great! Now you can really know what to do about Michael at the bank!"

"But what if internet guy is just as wonderful in person? Then what am I gonna do?" Sydney questioned.

"I don't know, but something tells me that this is all going to work out perfectly. Honey, you've been through so much in the past year and a half that I don't think this could possibly turn out badly. I think God wants you to be happy, and that something amazing is coming out of this crazy situation," Francie said confidently. Sydney looked at her best friend. _How can she be so sure? I guess I should just stop worrying and go with the flow._

"You're right Francie, I'm sure it will be alright. Come on lets get to the store before Will gets here," Sydney grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her out the door. She was determined to forget about this crazy life for a few hours and just hang out with her best friends.

_That same day, Vaughn's apartment_

"So you're gonna tell her on Friday?" Weiss asked. He was sitting in Vaughn's apartment watching March Madness and drinking a beer.

"Yep that's the plan," Vaughn said taking a bite of pizza.

"So explain this plan to me one more time? I still don't know why you didn't just tell her it was you at Joey's that first time?" Weiss said.

"Because, I know that she would have been disappointed that it was me. I mean, she didn't exactly love me then, and I knew I had to get her to trust me before I revealed that it was me," Vaughn explained.

"Oh, wow that actually makes sense," Weiss stated. "Well good luck man, be sure to call me and let me know how it all goes."

"Will do friend."

Friday had come all too slowly for Sydney. Probably because she was a little bored being off work and all. Usually she would have been jetting around the world for the CIA or SD-6. Instead she was people watching and going the spa, and reveling in the fact that her double life had now come to an end. She couldn't describe the awesome feeling that gave her. Sydney could now really get on with her life and leave all the spying and darkness behind her. She glanced at the clock on the wall, there were still had a couple hours before she met with her friend. At least she was meeting Vaughn for lunch so she had something to fill the time with. When she arrived at Joey's Pizza, she found Vaughn already there and two drinks on the table. He stood up as she approached and greeted her with a huge smile.

"Hey Syd"

"Hey Vaughn, sorry you had to wait," Sydney said as she sat down.

"Oh you're not, I was a little early. So, what is goin on?" Vaughn asked.

"Oh you'll never guess what happened on Monday after lunch," Sydney said excitedly. "I got an email from HockeyFan 23 and he set up a meeting today at 3 at the pier."

"Today?" Vaughn said trying to sound surprised. "Wow."

"Yeah, I know" Sydney said trying to gage his reaction. They were interrupted by the waitress coming to take their order. After ordering they continued to talk about everything and nothing they could think of. When they were done, Sydney was amazed how fast time had flown. She hadn't even been anxious about her meeting later. She had been so focused on Vaughn and his company she totally forgot all about it.

After lunch Vaughn walked Sydney out to her car.

"Well I hope everything goes well today," Vaughn said.

"Thanks, I hope so too," Sydney answered.

"You know you gotta give this guy credit for his timing. I mean he's waited until you are sure there is no one else out there that you could possibly be in love with," Vaughn says.

"Yes," Sydney said warily.

"I wonder…" he pauses.

"What?"

"If there had been no SD-6, no CIA, and I hadn't been out of the country. And if we hadn't gotten off on such a bad foot…" Sydney interrupts him.

"Vaughn, don't."

"I would have gotten your number, and I wouldn't have been able to wait more than an hour to call you, because that smile would have been on my mind the whole time. I would have called you up and asked you out to dinner, and we never would have hated each other, and you wouldn't have fallen for HockyFan," Vaughn finished.

"No," Sydney said quietly.

"And the only thing we would have fought over would have been the remote control"

"Who fights about that?"

"I don't know, not us."

"Well I better get going," Sydney said after a long awkward pause.

"Yeah, you don't want to be late," Vaughn said quietly. Sydney stared into his eyes for another second before walking to her car. He watched her climb and then made his way over to his own car.

Sydney went home to shower and change before her meeting at the pier. As she changed she became more and more confused. Her heart was being torn in two different directions and she had no idea what to do. _Just go with the flow_…she tried to remind herself. But it didn't really work. She couldn't help but worry that someone was going to get hurt. And that that someone might be her.

Sydney took one last look in the mirror. She had dark jeans and a black shirt on paired with a tan suede jacket. She hopped into her car and drove down to the pier. Her hands were shaking so bad she could barely drive so she was thankful to get to the beach. She jumped out of her car and walked over the pier and looked down at the water. There were surfers, and girls tanning. Bikers and rollerbladers strode by while she stood there waiting patiently. _If he stands me up again, I swear, I'm gonna kill him. _Just then she heard an all too familiar voice calling after a dog.

"Donovan! Donovan, come here boy!"

Sydney turned around to see Vaughn strolling up the boardwalk following a pudgy little dog. Her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head in disbelief. Vaughn walked over to her with a worried face and pulled a tissue out of his pocket.

"Don't cry, please, don't cry," he begged as he wiped her tears away.

"I wanted it to be you. I wanted it to be you so badly," Sydney said with a smile. Vaughn smiled back and then kissed her. It was better than either of them had ever imagined. It was like the one thing they had been waiting for all their lives they had finally found in that one kiss. The whole world got kinda fuzzy and they were the only two people on that pier. They broke apart and then smiled like idiots at each other for the longest time before Sydney kissed him again and then Vaughn took her hand as they walked down the boardwalk ready to start what was going to be the best years of their lives.

THE END

_I know some of you thought that it was a little too much like the movie, we were thinking of stopping it here where the movie stops, but if you guys want we could try to keep going! But that might mean a little while in between updates because we don't have anything written after this chapter! Well review and let us know, and we will go from there! Thanks again, you guys are awesome!_


End file.
